


Festival Food

by Otava



Series: Shassie Prompts [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Food, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Prompt: "Shawn's motorcycle breaks down so he calls Lassie and says that he psychically saw a robbery in progress, but really it is just so he can get a ride to the churro festival."





	Festival Food

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sadboysoftumblr. (Y'all can prompt me too!)

It was supposed to be a good day that day, but then out of nowhere, Gus had unexpectedly been called into work causing him to have to cancel his plans with Shawn and leave his friend to fend for himself. He felt bad about canceling but it had to be done; he’d missed too many days already.

That evening, the two of them had planned on going to a festival in town that had the best Mexican-American food there was to offer. They had set their sights mainly on the wide array of eatery at the festival; mainly on the fresh fish tacos, tamales, enchiladas, tostadas and, of course, the desserts. There was a churro vendor who made the best churros either man had ever tasted and he only came around once a year. His churros were a rare yearly delicacy and always a must-buy for everyone at the festival. Almost everyone there would try to purchase one. 

They had written out a plan of what they wanted to eat, how much they could eat, when they could eat it, and what they wanted to bring home when they were too full to eat anymore. The planning was strategic because some foods tended not to taste as good the next day or even a few hours later, namely greasy, fried, or wet foods, which was extremely prevalent at the festival.

“We’ll start with tacos,” Shawn said. 

Gus nodded.“ I can’t believe we missed out on those next year because you had to try that new thing. Anyway, then we’ll move onto the quesadillas, then a snack; like guacamole or something like that. Then tamales.”

They had planned their big festival feast accordingly. All was looking up for them; a whole evening of delicious fried food and fun. Then Gus had be the bearer of bad news and canceled.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized over the phone. “You know I wanted to go to this as much as you did. I’ve barely eaten all day too,” Gus sniffed back some tears. “Bring me back some tamales,” he said, his heart breaking. “And a few churros.”

“Alright, Buddy,” Shawn had said. “I’ll bring you back some churros and something nice.” This would be his first time he would be going to the festival alone. He would be lonely and of course, without Gus, there was no Blueberry and that made his situation a lot more uncomfortable. He’d have to go on his motorcycle, which meant he couldn’t bring back as much food as he had originally intended to. He was almost tempted not to go at all. Too bad he didn’t have a date...

Sighing, Shawn put on his clothes, ready to leave. He made sure to wear lots of pockets that day, and big ones at that, in order to increase his maximum food carrying capacity. He’d be damned if he couldn’t carry back as much food as he could for him and Gus to eat the next day while they hung out at the psych office, not getting cases the whole day as they watched T.V.

He stepped outside, and after slipping on his riding backpack and helmet, he was off.

The festival wasn’t too far away but unfortunately for him, he found that it didn’t matter how far it was or not because a few miles into his journey, his bike stopped. He felt himself loosing speed until he stalled out to a dead stop.

“Go, goddammit!” he cursed at his bike as a few passing cars honked at him.

He had to do the motorists walk of shame and walk his bike to the side of the street as he attempted to her running again with no luck.

Shawn went out of his way to examine every inch of the bike. It had gas in it, that was a given, he’d filled it up not that long ago so that wasn’t the problem. It didn’t seem to be leaking anything or smoking either. Shawn was a man who didn’t know much about bikes but in that moment he knew enough to know there was no way it was going to start up again anytime soon. He’d have to call somebody to pick him up, wasting precious festival time. There was one person he knew, with a truck, who might be able to help him.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hey. Whatever it is you need today, no. I’m busy.”

“But, Dad-”

“No buts, Shawn. I've already told you, I’m busy.”

“But my motorcycle broke down and I’m late to a festival with good food. Gus is at work.”

Henry sighed on the other line. “That sounds rough but I’m fishing right now so I can’t help you, kid. Call a tow truck company and I’ll see you later.”

“If I do that I won't be able to-”

Henry hung up.

“Go to the festival.” he finished. “Well then,” Shawn said outloud. 

He put his bike’s kickstand out and sat on the side of the road thinking about all the food he’d miss if he called a tow truck. Tacos, Churros, Elote. Refried beans. Salsa. Chile carcane. He sighed. He could always have the tow truck drop him off at the festival, he thought, but then again, it was still a bit far and out of the way. Also, he’d have to find a way back. And he’d have to spend his food money on a tow truck and possibly a way home. There was no way he could afford that _and_ get food.

Julliet. He could always call Juliette. She was a good friend, but she was currently at work. No, he wouldn’t be able to call her. Lassiter too.

A quick thought crossed his mind. Lassie wasn’t at work. He’d been sick all last week and had been forced to take some days off by the Chief. He was free and lived nearby, but he would never agree to take him and his bike over to the festival ….

A devilish smile spread across Shawn’s face: he had an idea.

Quickly hitting number 3 on speed dial, Shawn got Lassiter on the line. “Lassie! Lassie!” He shouted over the phone in the most distressed voice he could manage. “ Lassie! Get over here right now! I just witnessed a robbery! A vision! I had a vision! I’m about 3 blocks away from your house, right by the Subway and the Panera! Hurry!”

“Wha- Shawn?” He sounded half asleep but when he heard the word ‘robbery’ his voice cleared and he got up. “I’ll be right there,” he heard Lassiter’s gruff voice respond back before hanging up on him.

Of course Shawn did _feel_ bad about calling a half-sick Lassiter out on a robbery, but once Lassiter tasted the churros and the other good food there, he’d definitely forgive him. Plus, he knew he could probably make up a good enough lie about the perp later. He had the whole rest of the day to think on that.

A few minutes of thinking of a story later, Lassiter pulled up in his personal car with sirens attached to the top it and his gun out in his hand. “What happened?”Shawn wanted to laugh at lassiter’s appearance. He’d probably just woken up by the looks of it and rushed right over with his hair in disarray and his shirt buttoned wrong.

Remembering to play the part of a distressed witness, Shawn shot up from the curb. “I had a vision! I saw this guy. He had a gun to this other guy’s back. The victim, who had on an apron, told him that he had no money and that everything he had was in his festival booth. You know? That festival that goes on today only? The one with the good churros? Anyway, the robber guy tells him to get into his car and to take him there for the money. I chased them down to here, but something happened to my motorcycle and-”

“Dammit, Shawn. Why didn’t you call the cops! That’s dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!”

“I dunno,” Shawn twiddled his thumbs. “A lot was going through my mind. I thought of calling you.”

Shawn could have sworn he saw a light blush spread across Lassiter’s face. The man really must have been sick.

Lassiter picked up his phone and started dialing “We should call them now. I could have them surround the place-”

“No!” Shawn shouted, grabbing at Lassiter’s hand and the phone. “No. Uh, there’s lots of kids there. Families! If we call the cops he’ll be suspicious and besides, it will be too late by then-”

Lassiter looked at Shawn’s hand holding his and then at Shawn’s face. He narrowed his eyes.

“You have your guns, and your cuffs,and you’re a cop, right?” Shawn asked. 

“Yes…” 

“Then you can do it. Come on, man! Let’s catch that criminal” Shawn said, dragging Lassiter to his car.

The two of them had somehow managed to get Shawn's bike into the car before leaving. 

As soon as they were on the road, Lassiter turned on his sirens again, getting them quickly to their destination. They arrived having had the sirens turned off the last few blocks and parked the vehicle.  
Lassiter straightened himself up. “So what did this man look like? “

Shawn shrugged. “Donno. I mean- don’t remember. The vision was fuzzy.” He caught himself.

“What about the victim?” Lassiter asked.

Shawn shrugged again. “I’ll know them when I see them.”

Lassiter gave him a suspicious look again. “I hope you do.” He looked up and down the crowd, judgingly.

They walked among the festival grounds together for awhile before Shawn suggested they check out some of the booths: the food booths. There was a lot of them fortunately for him. “We gotta start at the beginning. Every booth with food! We can’t miss one!”

“You check this side and I’ll check the other for suspicious activity,” Lassiter suggested.

“Alright.” Shawn said happily. That way he could get away with buying his food that he wanted. 

After spending about $75, Lassiter appeared right next to Shawn again, telling him he hadn’t found anyone.

“Jesus!” Shawn jumped, spilling his food. “You came out of nowhere!” He had dropped food right onto Lassiter’s shirt, making the grumpiest man in the world even more grumpy. Thankfully, he had napkins in his hand and started wiping him off. “Here let me get that.”

“Get those food covered mitts right off me this instant, Spencer!” Lassiter barked. “Why do you have that much food anyway. Don’t tell me you brought me here just so you could stuff your face. Is there even a robbery?”

“There is, there is!” Shawn assured, keeping his cool. “I’m just trying to blend in.”

“Blend in? Oh please, you have more food in you hand than anyone here,” Lassiter scoffed.

“And you have more on your shirt than anyone else here,” Shawn smirked.

Lassiter’s face looked red once again, Shawn observed. Huh.

“Take it off?”

“Excuse me?”

“You have another shirt under that, right?”

“Yes-”

“Then take it off.”

Lassiter groaned but complied. He looked a lot cleaner after he did. Shawn noted his appearance, with a whistle as Lassiter did so; it wasn’t often that he had his nice arms bared for the world, and Shawn, to simply see.

“Shut up!’ Lassiter hissed. “Come on, Lassie, you know you love it. Oh. And I think you owe me some more food.”

“ _You_ ran into _me_!” He seemed to shrink back a bit and hugged his arms to his body. He was bit sub conscious about strangers looking at him and his hairy arms like that.

“If you won’t pay for what on your shirt, at least buy something for yourself.” Shawn said. “You will look way less suspicious than walking around like you were, angrily staring at the vendors. You can be kinda intimidating, don’t take that the wrong way.”

Lassiter’s chest puffed out at the compliment. “Fine. I’ll get something. What's that over there?” he pointed to a wheel shaped crackers in a clear plastic bag.

“Duros or Chicharrones.” 

“I think i’m just going to go for an ice cream or something. I at least know what that is.”

Shawn liked the thought of Lassiter eating an icecream but shook his head. “Come on, Lassie! This is a festival. There's lots of new foods. At least try something new. Here. I’ll buy you a bag of those. You said you wanted them, right?” 

“No, I-” he sighed.” Whatever. Sure. I’ll take them.” He went to the booth but paid with his own money when Shawn offered to pay for him. Lassiter took a bite of one of the airy snacks. 

“You can put hot sauce or lime juice on it-” 

“It’s fine like this,” he said, “But I think I’ll try that.” He took another bite, this time with the toppings Shawn suggested and made a face. “I liked it better plain.”

Shawn laughed at his twisted expression. “Let’s walk around some more. That sweets booth looks _highly_ suspicious.”

They walked around and Shawn had convinced Lassiter to try a few more food items as they made their way through the different vendors. Lassiter seemed to be enjoying himself to the point of almost forgetting he was looking for a criminal.

“Here I bought you this salsa,” Shawn said. “It’ll help clear that cold that you have. It’ll clear you right up.”

“Oh. I’m all better now, but thanks for this. Have been well for the last 2 days.”

“Really?” Shawn asked. “I could have sworn that I saw you with a flushed face earlier. And you’ve been breathing a bit heavily and in gasps all evening-”

“Give me that.” Lassiter took the salsa and put it under his arm.

“We still haven’t found the assailant and victim and there’s not many people left. We haven’t missed a booth…” Lassiter said as they neared the last few booths.

“Yeah,” Shawn chuckled nervously.

Lassiter could tell something was up and the happy expression he’d worn the past half-hour faded into his usual scowl. “Shawn-” 

“Using my first name already, and it’s only our first date?” Shawn nervously chuckled some more.

“Shawn!”

“Fine. Look. Ima come clean. I lied, alright? Gus canceled on me last minute and then my bike broke down and I had no one to take me here or enjoy this place with and-”

“And you called me over a fake robber! I could have had you arrested!”

“Technically you weren’t on duty, so…”

“I can’t believe you!” Lassiter said putting his hand against his forehead. “I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Your story was too good to believe!”

“But you believed it,” Shawn offered. “At least in the beginning. You were suspicious as soon as you saw me on the side of the road by your house though, admit it. I could tell the way you looked. But you decided to stick it out with me just on the off chance I was telling the truth, stop me if I’m wrong. You could tell I was lying even more when we got here. You are a good detective. But you stayed and you had fun right? It's fine because It got you outside for the first time in awhile and you enjoyed it.”

“That’s besides the point! Shawn, I genuinely thought you were in danger at one point! I was asleep and you _scared me_ for a second!”

“Sorry,” Shawn said, looking at how angry Lassiter was getting.

Suddenly a calm washed over his face.

“I’d called the station asking about reports of crime in the area before I left. There was none and you couldn't have been the only witness. I had my suspicions. Then when you said where they had gone to, I’d known you were lying. Guster called me earlier today-?

“Gus did?”

“Yeah. He asked me if i'd go with you to the festival in his place. I’d said no, of course. But if i’d had know you were so lonely I would have-”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Yes,” Lassiter said.

“Fair enough, yes, I’m lonely. But don’t pretend you weren’t lonely too being sick all day by yourself.”

“I already told you, I’m not sick anymore-”

“Then why was your face all flushed?”

Lassiter let out a frustrated groan. “Don’t you ever shut the hell up?”

“I’ve been known to-”

“When?”

“Usually when I’m eating, but sometimes I still talk.” Shawn mused. “Kissing! When I kiss somebody I usually shut the hell up-”

Lassiter could tell that Shawn was baiting him like he always was. Now the question was was he willing to bite. After what Shawn had put him through today, of course he was.

“Oh really?”

“Yup.”

“Are you certain?”

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Shawn flirted. This was nothing new. What was new, however was that Lassiter decided to take a step closer to him. He got even close soon enough and was leaning in tight. His eyes looked heavy and his lips were parted. “Um. H-hey, Lassie. What are you doing?”

“Checking to see if you’re lying to me again..”

“I was just kidding, you know me.”

Lassiter blinked twice and backed away slowly. “Oh- so you don’t want to-”

“Of course I do! Have forever. But why are you- Why now?”

Lassiter sighed, losing his nerve. “Never mind. Forget about it.”

“Wait, Lassie,” Shawn grabbed him.

“I said forget about it.” His voice was monotone and trying not to betray any emotion. “I need some space. There’s only 30 minutes left of the festival left. See you at the car then.”

Shawn felt him slip between his fingers. “Lassie-”

The rest of the time Shawn spent moping around the festival grounds. Mopping, stress eating and feeling bad about himself. He had to stop flirting with Lassiter all the time. It had just become a habit now. Touching him, joking with him, it had all had become a habit. It was what Shawn Spencer did even though there was, indeed, some truth behind his touches and flirting. What Lassiter had done today by almost accepting him, had taken him by surprise and he’d lost the only real chance with him he’d ever had with him before he knew it had come to him. He was stupid. 

It was dark now. The only people left were the vendors and people cleaning up and Shawn was alone, sitting at an empty bench surrounded by trash.. Lassiter had probably already left, he thought.. He could always call Jules or his dad to pick him up now- Just as he was taking out his phone to call one of them, he saw Lassiter appear in the distance. He got up from his seat and walked towards Lassiter who was in turn walking towards him. 

They were quietly walking towards one another and hadn’t said a word. When they met up Lassiter finally spoke. “Come on. I’ve been waiting. You’re late.” 

They walked back to his car slowly together.

It was silent and they just sat there with an unstarted car. Shawn had to break the silence. “Listen, Lassie, I’m sorry-”

“No, I am,” Lassiter said.

“For what?”

“I was just as bad. I knew there wasn’t an actual robbery this whole time. I played you just as bad as you thought you played me and that was wrong of me to do so-”

“We both fucked up today,” Shawn said.

“Yeah.”

“And about what I said, kissing me to shut me up- I shouldn’t have-”

“You were just joking, weren’t you? Like you always do? That’s fine. I know you wouldn’t have really have let me kiss you and I’m sorry for trying. I'm such an idiot. We were having such a good time and-I thought you meant it that time.”

“I would have let you! We were and I did...”

The air fell completely silent.

“You weren't messing with me?” Lassiter said.

“You surprised me. Did you really want to kiss me back?”

Lassiter let out a breath of relief. “This whole time, I thought you were mocking me,” Lassiter rasped. “That you knew about my feelings and that you were mocking me for them.”

“Woah. Hey, Lassie, Lassie. Trust me when I say this, I had _no_ idea how you felt about me until now, really. I thought you hated me!”

“Hated you!? Shawn, I might be in love with you!”

“Well you have a bad way of showing it!”

“I was _so_ obvious with you, I thought I made it clear!”Lassiter groaned

“What did you do?” Shawn asked.

“I maintained eye contact with you, smiled a bit more, and let you touch me. I don’t so that that for anyone else! Have you seen me?”

“I thought you were irritated with me.”

“Sometimes, I was but-.”

“Look. We keep on misunderstanding each other” Shawn said. “Yes, you might have been bad at showing and expressing your emotions just as bad as I am but how about you show me, that we show each other them, for real, right now, if you’re are still game.” 

“God you are so irritating,” Lassiter said with a nervous chuckle. He licked his lips out of nervousness and looked right at Shawn as he leaned in. “You better not be lying about you shutting up when you kiss people.”

“Only own way to find out,” Shawn winked, closing the gap.


End file.
